Trial by Fire
Overview Summary #Present charges against Kourna. #See Castellan Puuba for your reward. Obtained from :Jerek in the Plains of Jarin Requirements :Nightfall Character :The Iron Truth Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue Quest Dialogue Jerek: General Morgahn has arrived from Kourna. Let me tell how the tribunal will go. You will stand, alone, before twenty-two individuals; eleven from Kourna and eleven from Istan. They will ask you a series of questions and allow you to call people to present statements on your behalf. During the testimony, the tribunal members will be able to cast votes to resolve the truth of the matter. Once you are ready we will head there immediately. ::Accept: "I am ready." ::Reject: "I am not quite ready." Jerek: This will separate you from your party. Are you sure? ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." The Tribunal Begins Elder Suhl: We are gathered here to answer allegations brought against the Kournan government. You will represent your order, the Sunspears. General Morgahn will represent Kourna. As the accuser you will be asked questions, and may call individuals to make statements. As representative of the defending party, General Morgahn will have the ability to respond in kind. Please summon your first representative. The Tribunal Ends General Morgahn: I see no standing for the Istani accusations at this point. Tahlkora: I'm back! I heard Kormir was coming back to Kamadan, and I went to get her. Is that okay? Kormir: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Why are my people being prosecuted? General Morgahn: Spearmarshal Kormir. Your followers have made some wild and baseless accusations.... Kormir: Quiet, general! I have seen firsthand that these charges against Varesh Ossa are neither wild or baseless. She should be standing here in judgment, not my Sunspears! Kormir: Apparently, I have returned just in time. And I've brought allies from Cantha and Tyria. As leader of the Sunspears I demand that Warmarshal Varesh step down and turn herself over for our judgment! She has been trafficking with dark forces. For the good of all Elona, this must stop! General Morgahn: Or else what, Kormir? War? You'll find the Warmarshal more than willing to face you in battle. We are done here, Suhl. I must return to Gandara to speak with the Warmarshal. I don't know what will come of this, but if you value Istan's future, I strongly advise you to ignore Kormir's wild ravings. Reward Dialogue Castellan Puuba: The clouds of war are gathering. Yet, if we don't wish to be dominated by the Kournans, so it must be. Come, we have much to attend to. Followup :War Preparations (Recruit Training) :War Preparations (Wind and Water) :War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance) Walkthrough After you speak to Jerek to take the quest, he will ask if you are ready to go to trial. Once you say you are ready, you will be separated from your party and taken to an instance of the Consulate called The Tribunal. In the tribunal, you will find the heroes brought as witnesses (except Tahlkora). The flow of the trial is that you first speak to Elder Suhl to introduce a witness who gives their testimony, then you speak to General Morgahn and answer a question he poses to you. There is a panel of 11 Kournan nobles and 11 Istani nobles. Your objective is to sway them to your side. The key to scoring well in the trial is to introduce witnesses that coincide with the question that Morgahn is about to ask. This of course is impossible without at least going once through the quest because you introduce witnesses first, then answer questions, certain answers give the best reaction from the jury. Morgahn's questions will be about: *What happened in the ruins of Fahranur. *The conflict with the Corsairs. *If you are at peace or war with Kourna. Here is what each witness has to say: *Dunkoro: Provides a well-stated testimony about the horrors encountered in the ruins of Fahranur and his opinion as a monk as to the evil that was present there. *Ironfist: Will state that his Corsairs were funded by an unknown Kournan source for some time. *Koss: Doesn't really have much to say, so he makes stuff up about his "sources" telling him that the Corsairs are funded by the Kournans. *Melonni: Provides a very opinionated testimony as to Varesh Ossa's character. *Tahlkora: Will be unavailable during the trial, but makes a late arrival at the end. As such, the highest score can be achieved by introducing your witnesses in this order: # Dunkoro # Ironfist # Melonni. The answers that give the best scores to the questions above, are: *We responded to the evil that was released. Without us the Apocrypha would have killed hundreds. *We stopped the next Corsair invasion of Istan. *We are at peace with Kourna. Notes *Regardless of your answers and your score, the quest ends in the same manner. *Because there are many dialogue branches to this quest, only the initial and final Intermediate Dialogues have been included. See also *Wikipedia has more information about the judicial practice of so-called "trial by fire". Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points